Dear Theodosia
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: Both Dean and Sam are married and their wives just had babies – a daughter for Sam and a son for Dean. Set to the song Dear Theodosia from the musical Hamilton. One-Shot. Some words have been changed and/or altered. Takes place in 2017. Sam sings Burr's part and Dean sings Hamilton's part.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of Supernatural or Hamilton. Both belong to their respected owners. I do own my original characters. 'Nuff said.

 _ **Italics**_ are thoughts and song lyrics

A/N: OH MY GOSH! I AM SO SORRY FOR ABANDONING MY STORIES/READERS! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH LIFE, WORK AND MY BUSY SOCIAL CALANDER. I have a boyfriend now – we've been going out for 6 months, but we've known each other for 3 years. He's one of the best things that's ever happened to me.

Summary: AU: Both Dean and Sam are married and their wives just had babies – a daughter for Sam and a son for Dean. Set to the song Dear Theodosia from the musical Hamilton. One-Shot. Some words have been changed and/or altered. Takes place in 2017. Sam sings Burr's part and Dean sings Hamilton's part.

Rating: K

Genre: Family/None

* * *

Sam and Dean Winchester held their wives hands as they pushed with all their might. Sam and Dean had given up hunting and had finally settled down with two beautiful women.

Sam had married a woman from Mexico named Theodosia. She had dark hair, eyes, tanned skin and loved to laugh. They had met when Sam was working his last hunt with Dean. The two instantly fell in love and had married. Now, they were expecting a daughter, who they were naming Theodosia Grace Winchester.

Dean, on the other hand, had married a girl from Ireland named Lizzie. They had met at a flower shop – Dean had been getting flowers for his mom's grave and Lizzie had been getting flowers for her sister. The two of them went on a few dates, fell in love, married and were now expecting a son – Jonathan Daniel Winchester.

Little Theodosia was born first at 12:34 AM. Sam smiled and kissed Theodosia's forehead after cutting Dosia's cord. Dosia was what he and Theodosia were calling their little one.

Dosia cried as she was placed in Sam's arms, which broke Sam's heart.

"Shhh sweetie" Sam soothed, gently rocking Dosia.

Dosia cried still.

Sam thought for a minute, and then began singing.

" _Dear Theodosia, what to say to you?_

 _You have my eyes  
_ _You have your mother's name  
_ _When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart  
_ _I'm dedicating every day to you_

 _Domestic life was never quite my style_  
 _When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart_  
 _And I thought I was so smart_

 _You will come of age with this growing nation  
We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you  
If we lay a strong enough foundation  
We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you  
And you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday  
Yeah, you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday_" Sam gently sang to his daughter, who was now asleep.

Meanwhile, in the hospital suite across from where Sam and his family were, Dean held his son while Lizzie slept.

" _Oh John, when you smile I am undone  
My son  
Look at my son  
Pride is not the word I'm looking for  
There is so much more inside me now  
Oh John, you outshine the morning sun  
My son  
When you smile, I fall apart  
And I thought I was so smart_" Dean sang to his little boy as he sat in a rocking chair, as Sam did the same with Dosia.

" _My father wasn't around_ " Sam sang to Dosia.

" _My father wasn't around_ " Dean sang to John, echoing Sam.

" _I swear that  
I'll be around for you_" Dean and Sam sang in unison.

" _I'll do whatever it takes_ ," Sam sang, running a finger up and down Dosia's arm as she slept.

" _I'll make a million mistakes_ " Dean sang, watching John sleep.

" _I'll make the world safe and sound for you  
Will come of age with this growing nation  
We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you  
If we lay a strong enough foundation  
We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you  
And you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday_" Dean and Sam sang to their little ones.

As Dosia and John grew and developed, Dean and Sam scheduled as many play dates as they could. Lizzie and Theodosia would often cook or hang out in the kitchen, talking about their husbands or little ones.

Because their fathers were hunters, Dosia and John learned how to kill monsters and identify demons.

John and Dosia became orphans at the age of eighteen – their parents were killed in a car accident. The two of them moved in together and although they didn't get along at first, learned to like each other.

"I hope we can make our families proud" Dosia said as she and John ate pizza for the third night in a row.

John shrugged and flexed his muscles, "I'm sure we will."

Dosia smiled a bit and finished her pizza. She looked exactly like her mother, but had her father's eyes.

John looked like his father, but had his mother's eyes.

Dosia rolled her eyes and did dishes, "I'm going to get ready for work."

John nodded, "okay."

Dosia went to her room in the apartment and changed into her waitress uniform – blue knee-length dress, white apron and black leggings. She grabbed her sweater and nametag. She brushed her hair into a ponytail.

"See you later Dosia" John told his cousin.

"Are you going to be okay until I get home?" Dosia asked.

John nodded, "I'll probably watch wrestling or something."

Dosia rolled her eyes – her cousin was so predictable. She kissed her cousin's cheek and headed to the diner where she worked.

John looked at a picture of his mom and dad sitting on the mantle, "mom, dad – I hope that Dosia and I made you guys proud. We gave up college to care for each other – Dosia works at the diner and I'm trying to find a job, but am failing."

John paused for a minute, searching for the right words, "I just want to make you guys proud of us – we miss you" he heard the door open and saw Dosia enter the apartment.

"Who're you talking to?" Dosia asked, kicking off her shoes.

"Um no one" John said, "how was work?"

"Eh. Some old asshole tried hitting on me, but what else is new" Dosia shrugged, going to the kitchen, "did you eat?"

"Yeah" John said.

Dosia walked over to her cousin and sat next to him, "oh, you know how you like acting?"

"Yeah" John said, raising an eyebrow, "what's up?"

"There's open auditions for RENT-" Dosia didn't finish her sentence – her cousin was walking around the living room, singing One Song Glory. Dosia laughed and rolled her eyes.

Dosia watched her cousin work extremely hard after auditions – he had gotten the role of Roger and was playing his dad's old guitar, currently playing Smoke on the Water. She was glad to see her cousin so happy and making not only her, but their parents proud as well.

 _Yeah, you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday_


End file.
